Rien ne va plus !
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «Rien que Lui !» … 3] ... Duo est ses poisses incroyables mais vrai... Et si, tout ce qui lui arrive est possible ce n’est pas des inepties. ... YAOI


Titre : **Rien ne va plus !**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Heero et Duo bien sûr !

Genre : OS / ARC de « **Rien que Lui ! » **… _(Dernier OS « Uniquement Lui ! » Écrit le 4 mai 2006)_

Hlo, bêta de Catirella :

_Les merdes de la vie que tout le monde connaît à un moment ou à un autre (sauf peut-être l'histoire du chat…).  
Les moments où « rien ne va plus » où on en a marre et qu'on est prêt de tout flanquer par la fenêtre…  
La remontée par la suite pour arriver à un mieux… peut-être._

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur, Moi :  
**_Écrit le 7 septembre 2006 _

Voici le ARC n° 3 des aventures de « Rien que Lui ! » …  
Moins de poisses, mais poisses quand même.  
Je passe le temps en écrivant car ce n'est pas le super moral.  
Bref !  
Comme je ne suis pas d'une nature suicidaire. Hélas…  
Je bouffe et j'écris.

Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous à vous tous… Catirella

◊◦◊•◊◦◊

Le 30 septembre 2006.

Fait que je ne fasse pas une boulette.  
**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE  
L'ANGE GARDIEN  
**BISOU

◊◦◊•◊◦◊

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Rien ne va plus !**

**

* * *

**

**Londres, lundi 4 décembre 2006, 14 heures, bureau de Duo. **

« Heero, je te dis que les chiffres ne collent pas. Ce ne sont pas ceux que j'ai envoyé aux contrôleurs de gestion. »

« Tu es en train de remettre en cause leur travail Duo. »

« Et toi tu remets en cause le nôtre. »

« Vos résultats sont catastrophiques depuis… »

« Depuis que je suis en poste à la tête de ce service. Tu me le dis tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois, je sais. Et je commence à en avoir ras le bol de tes remarques aussi bien au bureau qu'à la maison. »

« Tu n'écoutes pas. »

« **Je ne fais que ça, t'écouter. Et toi non plus tu ne m'écoutes pas plus. Ce ne sont pas mes chiffes. Je t'ai donné une copie de ce que j'ai envoyé le mois dernière, l'as-tu seulement regardée ?** »

« Non. Le service qui les analyse n'a pas pu se tromper. »

« **Merde à la fin. J'ai tort et eux raison. J'en ai marre Heero. Reprends ton service en mains, je ne t'ai rien demandé à la base.** »

« Je vais mettre Dorothy. »

Duo a les larmes aux yeux mais ne veut pas faire le plaisir à Heero de pleurer devant lui.

« Bien. »

Duo se lève et prend sa veste et son blouson.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne reste pas ici. Heero, demain matin tu auras ma démission. »

« Duo, ne le prends pas comme cela… »

« Depuis un mois, on ne fait que s'engueuler lorsque nous rentrons le soir, je n'en peux plus Heero. »

« Duo… »

« Laisse tomber. Je rentrerai à pied, si je rentre à la maison. Á plus tard peut-être.»

Puis Duo quitte son bureau.

Heero soupire et pose ses deux mains sur l'ancien bureau de son mari.

Le soir, Heero ne voit pas l'ombre de Duo ni d'Hentai. Il est passé récupérer son chat et quelques affaires.

Un petit mot mis sur la table du salon.

_Je pars quelques jours.  
Ne me cherche pas chez tes amis, je n'y serai pas.  
Je ne reviendrai pas au travail.  
J'ai posté ma lettre de démission comme il se doit vers 15 heures.  
Je prends mes jours d'absence sans solde, jusqu'à ce que je ne fasse plus partie de ton personne.  
J'appellerai le service du personnel demain matin à ce sujet.  
Bonne soirée à toi._

_Duo_

« Baka. »

Heero est las de cette journée. Il se laisse tomber dans l'un des canapés du salon et ferme les yeux et se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Duo venait de le quitter.

Le lendemain, Heero avait demandé au service du personnel de l'appeler dés que son mari téléphonerait, Duo ne répondant pas à son portable, il n'avait pas pu le joindre.

Mais le service n'eut pas le temps de lui passer la communication.

Heero avait tout de même fait le tour de tous ses amis et de ceux de Duo. Mais rien.

Aucune nouvelle de Duo.

Le mercredi, Dorothy vient chercher Heero en lui demandant de venir avec elle. Ce qu'il fit.

Heero se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de réunion avec tout le personnel du service commercial.

Dorothy prit la parole.

« Heero, j'ai été des plus flattées que tu me demandes d'être à la tête de ce service et aussi le fait que tu me laisses le temps de la réflexion. Ma réponse est « Non merci ». »

Heero la fixe en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Heero, ne le prends pas mal mais je suis comme Duo. Je connais les chiffres que je lui ai donnés et ce ne sont pas ceux qui figurent sur le rapport que tu m'as donné en me demandant de redresser la situation si j'acceptais ce poste. »

« Hn ? »

« Heero, tous les commerciaux m'ont redonné leurs chiffres d'octobre et novembre et aucun ne sont exacts. Le rapport que j'ai refait montre une hausse de plus de 40/100, hors le tien nous donne des résultats de moins 30/100. Il y a un écart énorme. »

« Kelly, je ne comprends pas, le servic… »

« Le service logistique s'est planté Heero. Ce ne sont pas nos chiffres. Et nous ne sommes pas très heureux que nos résultats ont été rendus ainsi lors de vos réunions. Je sais que Duo te l'avait dit car il était venu m'en parler le mois dernier dans le doute d'une erreur de sa part. Duo n'a commis aucune erreur. Sauf une. Celle de donner sa démission. »

« Kelly, je ne comprends pas ! »

« Heero, prends nos rapports refaits pas nos soins. Vas voir la compta clients et ensuite la logistique, et demande à ce foutu contrôleur de gestion d'où il peut nous sortir ces chiffres bidons. Heero, ce sont nos primes qui sont en jeux. Le mois dernier nous n'avons rien dit dans le doute. Les commerciaux n'ont donc pas toucher leur prime pour octobre et novembre en prend le chemin.. Et nous savons que Duo a tout fait pour résoudre ce litige au risque de se fâcher avec toi. »

« Je suis désolé Dorothy. Je vais de suite voir pourquoi il y a un tel écart entre ces deux rapports. »

« Merci Heero. »

Deux heures plus tard.

« **VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?** »

« Je suis désolé monsieur Yuy. J'ai interverti deux services. Ce sont les chiffres des dépenses pour les recherches en micro processeurs par technicien. »

« **VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE VOTRE ERREUR FISHMAN ?** »

« Oui monsieur. »

« **VOUS ÊTES VIRE.** »

« Je comprends monsieur. »

« **Ce n'est pas vrai…** Jimmy refait tous au plus vite. Donne les résultats des deux mois à la compta qu'elle régularise les primes d'octobre et celles de novembre à venir. Envois-moi aussi une copie pour les primes de fin d'année… J'avais bien besoin de cela tiens… Jimmy, viens s'il te plait. »

Ils sortent du service.

« Oui Heero ? »

« Reprends tout son travail depuis les deux mois. Je sais, c'est un travail énorme. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'autre erreur de ce type pour d'autres services. Je saurai te remercier Jimmy. Déjà je te donne ta semaine de Noël en compensation des heures supplémentaires que tu vas devoir faire. »

« Heero c'est beaucoup trop ! »

« Non Jimmy. Et trouve-moi une personne compétente. Je suis désolé pour lui mais cette erreur m'a coûté beaucoup. »

« Je suis désolé. Tu le vires vraiment ? »

« Si tu lui trouves un autre poste où il est plus compétent qu'à celui-ci, garde-le. Mais sinon, il est viré. Tu es son supérieurs, vois cela avec lui. »

Le portable d'Heero sonna.

« Excuse-moi… Heero Yuy. »

« _Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell ?_ »

« Oui ? »

« _Je suis l'infirmier Rolling. M. Duo Yuy-Maxwell se trouve aux urgences de l'Hôpital…_ »

« OH MON DIEU. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Rien de grave, mais il faudrait que vous veniez le chercher lui et son chat…_ »

« Oui bien sûr. Je ne vous ai pas laissé finir de me dire de quel hôpital il s'agissait. Je suis désolé. »

« _Ce n'est rien l'Hôpital du Roi Albert à Londres. _»

« J'arrive au plus vite. »

« _Roulez doucement M. Yuy-Maxwell. _»

« Oui. Merci de votre appel. »

Moins de 30 minutes plus tard.

« Comme vous l'avez eu vous ne risquez rien. »

« Et le chat ? »

« Lui non plus. Vous pouvez donc le ramener chez vous. Mais surtout qu'il ne se gratte pas sinon il aura des marques. »

« Je vais y veiller docteur. Merci pour tout. »

« De rien. Il va souffrir. La varicelle à son âge ce n'est pas ce qui est le mieux. Bon retour. »

« Merci. »

Heero re-pénètre dans la salle où se trouvaient Duo, Hentai et ses affaires. Duo avait la tête base, des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues et il avait plein de boutons sur le visage. Et pas que sur le visage semblait-il. Le médecin avait dit « C'est un beau cas de varicelle ». Heero, malgré la situation, a une folle envie de rire. Le type même des soucis de Duo.

« Miouuuuu… »

« Oui Hentai, on va rentrer. Où as-tu chopé çà ? »

« Devine. »

« A la soirée chez Quatre et Trowa. »

« Bingo. Je n'approche plus des gosses qui sont couverts de boutons. C'est dangereux. Le rouge aurait dû m'alerter. **J'EN AI MARRE**. »

Là, Heero éclate de rire et Duo pleure encore plus.

« Ce n'est pas dôle et ça gratte trop. »

Heero stoppe son fou rire.

« Si tu te grattes, je te colle une fessée. »

« J'en ai aussi sur les fesses de ces satanés boutons. »

Avec le sourire, Heero prend le sac de voyage de Duo et la caisse d'Hentai.

« Allez, rentrons. »

« Dit, tu me ferras des gaufres ? J'ai envie de manger des gaufres. »

« Où étais-tu Duo ? »

« Dans un hôtel qui accepte les chats. »

« Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas répondu sur ton portable ? »

« J'avais besoin de faire le point. Mais ces foutus boutons ont commencé à apparaître mardi matin. Et ce matin j'en pouvais plus et ça grattait trop. Je me doutais un peu de ce que c'était. Mais je ne suis dit « Non pas moi, j'ai passé l'âge ». Ben tient ! Même pas vrai. J'ai chopé la varicelle il y a 14 jours chez Quatre et Trowa. Si je revois les parents de ce môme, je vais leur dire ma façon de penser d'emmener un enfant contagieux à une soirée mondaine. »

« Tu as raison, ils n'ont pas fait le bon choix. »

« Ce n'est plus un choix, c'est une irresponsabilité. Heero, je risque de choper un zona maintenant si je suis de nouveau en contact avec une personne qui a la varicelle. Et avec la chance que j'ai, je vais en avoir un à coup sûr. Ces parents ne méritent pas d'avoir des enfants. »

« La colère te fait dire des bêtises, comme moi. »

« Hein ! Toi, reconnaître tes torts ? Whoua ! Que s'est-il passé ces dernières 48 heures ? Tu as reçu ma lettre au fait ? »

« Sûrement. Mais je n'accepte pas ta démission. »

« **Hé ! Tu n'as pas le droit.** »

« Duo, calme-toi. Nous en parlons quand tu auras dormi un peu. Avant il faut aller chercher tout ce qui se trouve sur cette ordonnance. Et je vais appeler le bureau pour les prévenir de mon absence jusqu'à ta guérison, je bosserai de la maison. »

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de toi…**Aieeeeeeeeeeeee**… »

« Si tu te grattes, les boutons sur tes fesses ne m'empêcheront pas de te la donner cette fessée. Alors pas touche aux boutons. Le médecin a dit qu'il y avait un médicament qui soulagerait tes démangeaisons. »

« **Mais ça GRATTE.** »

« Je sais, je l'ai eu à 12 ans à cause de la fille d'un ami à mon père et je m'en souviens Duo. Pour moi, ne te gratte pas mon Ange. »

« Non, ça gratte trop. »

« Bien. Privé de câble durant ta convalescence. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

« **HEIN ! NON PAS ÇA !** »

« Attache ta ceinture et ne te gratte pas. »

« C'est dur Heechan. »

« Je sais mon amour. »

« Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu… mia**ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**, **miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**… »

« J'avais oublié qu'Hentai détestait la voiture. »

« Moi pas. Le taxi a failli nous foutre dehors ce matin. J'étais tellement mal, que je n'ai pas pu y aller à pieds à l'Hôpital. J'ai eu peur qu'il mettre Hentai à la fourrière. Heureusement que j'avais ses papiers et qu'il était dans une caisse (1). »

« Oui. Repose-toi. On passe à la pharmacie et ensuite à la maison. »

« Hum… »

Hentai miaulait toujours en bruit de fond et de plus en plus fort.

« **HENTAI OMAE O KOROSU.** »

« _Miouu…_ »

Duo est mort de rire. Hentai avait répondu par un dernier petit miaulement de protestation après avoir été se mettre dans le fond de sa caisse.

Vers 18h35, Duo se réveille. ça le gratte de partout, mais il résiste.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as un peu ronflé. »

« Ah ! J'ai mal dormi les deux nuits d'avant. »

« Tiens, prends ce comprimer. Il y a marqué sur l'ordonnance jusqu'à 6 par jour si besoin. Et là tu en a besoin. »

« Oui, c'est dingue comme ça gratte ces petites cloques d'eau. »

« Hn. »

« J'ai faim Heechan ! »

« Je t'ai fait des gaufres. »

Duo est tout content.

« Merci Mon amour. Tu es fâché que je sois parti comme cela ? »

« J'ai été surtout très triste. Et j'ai quand même appelé tous nos amis. »

« **NON.** Heero, je t'avais dit que je n'y serais pas… **La honte Heero.** »

« Gomen. Je m'inquiétais. »

Duo soupire.

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas agi en adulte. Mais nos disputes me rendaient moi aussi malheureux. »

« Je sais aussi. Et je te demande pardon Duo. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

Duo fixe Heero et un gros bruit d'estomac criant famine se fait entendre, tellement fort qu'Hentai qui était au pied de Duo se réveille en sursautant.

« Tu n'as pas mangé durant ces 48 heures ? »

Duo, mort de honte à cause du grognement de son antre et tout rouge suite à la question de son mari, baisse la tête.

« Non. »

« **DUO. Mais ça ne va pas de ne pas manger. Et le chat ?** »

« J'avais des boites. Il a mangé. »

« **BAKA**. »

« Je l'ai mérité ce « Baka ». »

Heero soupire et tend la main à son époux.

« Allez, viens, les gaufres t'attendent. »

Duo relève la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Merci, Heechan. »

« De rien. Mais, que vais-je faire de toi ? »

« M'aimer et me soigner. »

« Hn. Et te raconter une histoire que va te faire plaisir et me détester. »

« Hein ! Tu m'as trompé en moins de 48 heures ? »

« Et avec qui ? **La femme de ménage qui a plus de 52 ans ?** »

Duo grimace.

« Je te la laisse. »

« Trop gentil. Tu manges et je te raconte. »

« D'accord. »

20 minutes plus tard.

« Donc, j'avais raison. »

« Oui. »

« Et toi tort. »

« Oui. »

« J'ai gagné le droit de te punir ? »

« Non. »

« Heu ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Tu as du sucre glace sur le nez. »

« Change pas de sujet Yuy. »

« D.u.o… »

« Pardon mon amour. »

Duo avec un grand sourire.

« Ne change pas de sujet mon amour. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mélangé les données. J'ai juste été très têtu et je le reconnais. »

« Donc, j'ai le droit de te punir. »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Heero vient lui lécher le bout du nez et Duo rougit.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Je reconnais mes torts pour une fois, c'est déjà pas mal. Et tu reprends ton poste et pas de discussion. »

Duo allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'un doigt se pose sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne peux pas la choper la varicelle ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as touché plusieurs fois. »

« Pas besoin de contact pour l'attraper. Donc, si je ne l'avais pas eu, que je te touche ou pas, cela ne changerait rien. Sauf que le fait de te toucher augmenterait le risque que je l'attrape… Pour en revenir à ce malheureux litige, la primes d'octobre sera être versée vendredi sur les comptes de ton personnel. Celles de novembre revus bien sur et je vais revoir pour les primes de fin d'année. »

« Ne m'oublie pas. »

« Je ne te suffis pas ? »

« Si. »

« Tu as encore faim ? »

« Non. Je peux avoir un petit bisou ? »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Méchant ! Ferme les yeux, tu ne verras pas les boutons. »

« Idiot. Je me fous de tes boutons, c'est le fait que tu veuilles un bisou et que tu sois un peu dans les vapes là mon cœur. »

« C'est vrai, je ne me sens pas bien. Enfin, très fatigué en fait. »

Heero l'embrasse.

« Tu es as même dans la bouche ! »

« Oui. Désolé, j'ai oublié de te le dire. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Retourne te coucher. »

« Hum. Où vas-tu dormir ? »

« Avec toi ! »

« Merci mon amour. Tu m'as manqué. »

« J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours Duo. »

« Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur. »

« Oui, je sais… Au lit. »

Duo ne répond pas et monte se coucher. Dans les deux minutes, il n'y a plus personne, lui et Hentai dorment et ronflent à nouveau.

Le jeudi 14 décembre, Duo reprit son travail. Il avait réussi la dure mission de ne pas se gratter et il n'avait pratiquent plus de boutons sur le visage et le reste du corps, intérieur et extérieur.

Duo remercia tout son service avec une multitude de boites de chocolat. Autant dire que ce jour là beaucoup ne mangèrent pratiquement pas le midi.

Dorothy avait pris en charge le service durant l'absence de Duo en lui précisant bien à son retour qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa place. Sauf dans des cas comme celui-ci ou les vacances, cela lui suffisait amplement. Surtout que… Un petit bébé était en route pour le mois de juin. Duo hurla comme tout mais ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Il avait peur de lui refiler la varicelle alors qu'elle l'avait eu petite et qu'en plus il n'était plus contagieux du tout. Mais Dorothy savait que ce n'était que partie remise.

La semaine passa trop vite et Noël arriva à grand pas.

Mais le week-end du samedi 16 et dimanche 17 ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Dimanche matin.

« Duo ça va ? »

« Hn. »

« Duo regarde-moi. »

Duo regarde son mari et de petits spasmes commencent à se pointer.

« Tetete on ne pleure pas. »

« Mais Hentai, il bouge plus. »

« Il bouge Duo. Il ne sort pas de son panier et il a failli me bouffer quand j'ai voulu le toucher. Donc il bouge. Par contre quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Heero, je ne veux pas qu'il meure, il est trop petit. Il vient juste d'avoir 1 an. »

« Il ne va pas mourir. J'appelle le vétérinaire de garde. Tu restes à coté de lui. Et ne pleure pas. »

« Voui. »

2 heures plus tard.

« Hentai s'est fait un tour de rein. Cela arrive parfois. Je vais lui faire une piqûre qui le soulagera. Cela arrive ne vous inquiète pas. »

Heero fixe Duo qui est tout content que son jeune chat aille bien à part ce tour de rein.

Dans la voiture au retour.

« Maouuuuuuuuuuuu…maiauuuuuuuuuuuu… **maouuuuuuuu**… »

« Hentai. Ce que je t'ai dit il y a peu de jours est toujours valable. »

« _Miaouuu…_ »

« Tu fous même la trouille au chat ! »

« Il a essayé de me morde ton super chat tout gentil qui ne mord jamais ! »

« Il avait mal ! »

« Hn… Je lui pardonne. Toi, si tu as mal mords-moi et tu vas voir. »

« Je ne mords pas ! »

« Tu as intérêt petit démon. Duo, j'ai envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi, mais il va falloir attendre. Il manquerait plus que nous ayons une contravention pour atteinte à la pudeur ! »

Heero fait un sourire en coin.

« Baka. »

Duo avec un grand sourire.

« Voui et fier de l'être. »

Le mercredi 20 au soir, le sapin était là. Duo le regarder émerveillé. Heero était heureux de le voir tel un enfant. Duo allait vivre son premier Noël en famille, la mère d'Heero arrivait le samedi 23 en soirée et repartait le mardi 26 en début d'après-midi.

Heero ne travaillait pas du jeudi 18 au mercredi 27 inclus. Duo, lui par contre, travaillait toute la semaine. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il serait seul le mardi 26 décembre car il avait offert cette journée à tout son service en accord avec Heero au vu des résultats plus que parfaits.

Certains étaient en vacances, comme Kelly, Dorothy, Steven, Maria, Rachel, et Avit. Tous avaient des enfants à part Steven qui lui était parti en Ecosse dans sa famille. Et Dorothy qui avait besoin de souffler un peu. Les nouveaux eux restaient. Ainsi qu'une des plus anciennes assistantes et le nouveau qui était arrivé pendant son absence. Jeune et mignon comme tout. Type, Quatre a 19 ans avec des yeux couleur émeraude. Une tentation vivante.

« Colin s'est habitué au fait ? »

« Oui. Il est tout mimi. Il est jeune, mais rapide et désireux d'apprendre. Par contre, j'ai dû l'aider à se débarrasser des pervers qui le collaient un peu trop aujourd'hui. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il te regarde comme si tu étais son Dieu. »

Duo n'a jamais tourna la tête aussi vite. Et un craque se fit entendre.

« **AHHHHHHHHHH**… **Aieeeeeeeeeee**… **Putain !** C'est vrai ? **Ouille ouille ouille**… »

« C'est pas vrai, que t'es-tu encore fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais ça lance vachement. **Whoua !** Je ne peux pas bouger la tête. Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour Colin. »

« Hein ! Ah, oui. Il te dévore des yeux. Prends ton blouson, on va direct chez le kiné. »

« Mais il est déjà 19h45. »

« C'est un ami. »

« Ah ! »

20 minutes plus tard.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…** »

15 minutes pus tard.

« C'est bon, tout est débloqué. Un faux mouvement et vous vous étiez bloqué un nerf. »

Duo au bord des larmes.

« Ça fait super mal ! »

« Oui, je suis navré. »

« Combien te devons-nous Alan ? »

« Rien c'est cadeau. Et s'il se re-bloque la colonne, tu viens directement à la maison. Je ne travaille pas la semaine de Noël, Brenda en a décidé ainsi cette année. Les enfants et elle veulent que je sois présent pendant les fêtes pour une fois. »

« Et ils ont bien raison. Encore merci Alan. Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi et ta petite famille, si nous ne te revoyons pas. »

« Oui bonnes fêtes docteur. »

« Merci. A vous aussi. »

Au moment de monter en voiture.

« Tel chat, tel maître. »

« Mais heuuuu… »

Une fois rentés à leur maison.

« Duo. Tu n'as rien dit durant tout le trajet ! »

« J'ai encore mal. Il m'a fait super mal. Et la colonne a craqué de partout. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Je t'ai entendu crier comme tout. »

« Tu n'es pas venu. »

Duo boude. Mais c'est un boudage tout mimi. Heero le prend dans ses bras, sans trop le serrer.

« Je ne pouvais pas mon Ange. Et je ne voulais pas me faire mordre… Et pas de galipettes ce soir. »

« Ça aussi, ce n'est pas juste. Et je ne mords pas. »

Heero sourit.

« Hum si on veut pour le fait que tu ne mordes pas… Sinon, il n'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas te faire de gâteries mon amour. »

Duo rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Voui, c'est vrai. »

« Et tu ne montes pas sur un tabouret ou escabeau ou encore une chaise, pour décorer le sapin. C'est moi qui ferai le haut. Toi tu décores le bas. »

« Mais je voulais mettre la belle étoile sur le sommet du sapin. »

« Je te tiendrai pour la mettre. Mais tu ne le fais pas seul. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes fêtes de Noël aux urgences. Bien qu'en 5 jours tout peut arriver avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil, tu te moques de moi. »

« Non, mon amour, je constate. Faim ? »

« Oui très. »

« Alors on mange et ensuite on commence à le décorer. »

« D'accord. Je prends combien d'anti-douleur ce soir ? »

« Alan a dit deux si tu as mal. »

« Ok. »

**Vendredi 22 décembre 2006. **

« M. Maxwell, vous avez eu un appel de M. Yuy en votre absence. Il vous demande de le rappeler. »

« Merci Colin. »

« De rien M. Maxwell… M. Maxwell, je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Colin. »

« Vous avez un alliance. Vous êtes marié ? »

« Oui Colin. »

« Ah ! »

Duo lui sourit. Heero avait raison. Colin semblait en pincer pour lui.

« Colin, vous êtes jeune. Vous allez trouver l'âme sœur. Moi je l'ai trouvée depuis peu et je l'aime beaucoup. »

« Elle est belle votre femme ? »

Duo rigole et Colin cherche ce qu'il a pu dire de drôle.

« Il est très beau et très très jaloux… Comme moi. »

« C'est un garçon ! Flûte… »

Là Duo ne se retient plus et rit de bon cœur.

« Tu ne m'as pas rappelé. »

« **AHH **? Tu m'as fait peur… Que fais-tu là ? »

« Si tu m'avais rappelé, tu ne poserais pas cette question. Colin, vous avez transmis le message au moins ?»

« Oui M. Yuy. »

« Excuse-moi. J'ai passé plus de temps que prévu avec un client et je discutais avec Colin. »

« Hn… J'ai besoin de ta signature sur ces documents. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Allons dans ton bureau tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sûr. Á plus tard Colin. »

« Oui, M. Maxwell. M. Yuy. »

« Hn. »

Colin lève un sourcil discrètement mais ne dit rien.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« J'ai fait modifié notre contrat de mariage. »

« HEIN ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

« Mais rien. Sauf discuter avec le jeunot. »

« Heero ! Colin n'est pas mon type d'homme. En plus je sûr qu'il est comme moi. »

« Hn ? »

Heero a un air type « De quoi tu parles ? » Et là, Duo n'a pas besoin de moi demander la traduction du « Hn ».

« Soumis à son partenaire. Donc deux cela pose problème ! »

« Donc tu y as pensé ? »

« HEERO. »

« Je plaisante. Mais il est plus jeune que moi et… »

Duo le fait taire par un baiser, et Heero l'enlace pas la taille. Le baiser dure longtemps et Heero a sans le faire exprès défait la natte de son mari.

« Heero, ma natte ! »

« Gomen mon amour. J'aime tellement passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux. »

« Tu la refais avant de filer, je te préviens. Alors qu'as-tu fait modifier sur ce contrat de mariage ? »

« Le fait que tu sois mon époux sous la communauté des biens. »

« **Tu es fou ! Je n'ai aucun droit sur tes biens.** »

« Calme-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves sans rien s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose. Maintenant notre mariage est un mariage d'amour Duo. Cela change beaucoup de choses. »

« **Mon dieu, tu es malade et tu ne m'as rien dit. Non pas ça. Tu es ma seule famille Heero.** »

Heero le reprend dans ses bras et le colle à lui.

« Mais calme-toi… Je vais bien. Mais on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire à notre retour de vacance. Je profite de ces quelques jours de congés, mais je ne savais pas que tu devais aussi signer ces documents. Le notaire a été sympa de me les confier le temps que tu les signes. Alors tu te calmes mon amour. Et tu me signes ces documents que je les retourne chez Maître Atford. »

« Tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Non. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci mon Dieu. »

« Tu les signes ? »

« Voui. »

« Tu veux les lire avant ? »

« Non, je te fais confiance. »

Duo signe les document et Heero repart de suite.

« ET MA NATTE ! »

« Gomen j'ai oublié. »

Heero lui refait vite fait, mais sans peigne ni brosse, ce n'est pas des plus parfaits. Puis Heero l'embrasse une dernière fois.

« A ce soir mon Ange. Et ne drague pas. »

« Grrrrrr, Heero Yuy-Maxwell. »

« Je t'aime mon chaton. »

« Hum. Moi aussi mon amour. »

Heero ressort et salue rapidement le personnel présent.

Puis Duo va retrouver Colin.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il avait appelé il y avait plus de 2 heures. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Votre natte est de travers ! »

« Hn ! Oh, Heero l'a mal refaite. »

Duo est un peu rouge. Par contre Colin lui l'est carrément.

« Je… »

« Colin. Mr Yuy est mon époux depuis le mois d'avril de cette année. »

« Oh ! Je m'excuse M. Maxwell. J'ai cru qu'il était… Enfin vous voyez. »

« Oui, mon amant. En quelque sorte il l'est. Et Colin, tout le personnel m'appelle Duo, faites-en autant s'il vous plaît. »

Colin lui sourit.

« Oui Duo. »

« Bien, je suis dans mon bureau. Vu qu'ils sont tous pris ce vendredi en plus du fait qu'ils avaient leur journée du 26, cela me donne plus de boulot. »

« Je serai là le 26 Duo. »

« Non colin. »

« Mais, je ne suis là que depuis le… »

« Je sais. Mais quand je dis tout le personnel, c'est tout le personnel, vous y compris. »

« Merci Duo. »

« De rien. Allez, au boulot. »

Puis Duo retourne à des rapports et contrats à vérifier ou contresigner.

Enfin le soir du réveillon de Noël.

Duo est le plus heureux en ce jour.

Quatre et Trowa sont là. Hilde, sa meilleur amie, et Réléna. Hilde et Réléna qui avaient fait connaissance à leur mariage, venaient tout juste d'emménager ensemble. Elles avaient eu comme un coup de foudre en se voyant pour la première fois.

La mère d'Heero rayonnait. Elle avait fini ses séances de chimiothérapies il y a 10 mois. Ses cheveux était un peu plus long qu'à leur mariage et elle avait une petite coupe de cheveux qui la mettait en valeur. Ses yeux de la même couleur que son fils étaient brillants de joie.

Oui.

Clara Yuy était magnifique pour ce Noël. Et Heero était heureux de voir sa mère se battre contre la maladie qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Le repas préparé par Quatre, Trowa et Heero était délicieux.

Puis arriva le moment des cadeaux à minuit.

Duo qui n'en avait jamais vu autant, pris plein de photo avec son portable.

Puis il s'assit sagement dans un fauteuil et regarda les autres distribuer. Il n'osait pas toucher tous ces beaux paquets au pied du sapin. Et voir ses amis et sa famille sourire et rire en les donnant à la bonne personne lui procurait un plaisir immense en son cœur.

« Duo ! »

« Hein ! Oh, excuse-moi Réléna. »

« Ce n'est rien. Celui-ci est pour toi. »

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminent encore plus. »

« Il est pour moi ? »

« Oui Duo. Et il y en a d'autres. »

« Ah ! Merci Réléna. »

« De rien. »

Tous les paquets au pied du sapin ont été donnés suivant le nom indiqué sur les petites étiquettes.

Duo pleure mais pour le moment personne ne s'en est rendu compte, car grâce à sa frange et au fait qu'il a baissé la tête, cela ne se voit pratiquement pas.

Il a eu en tout 10 cadeaux.

2 de la mère d'Heero. 2 de Quatre et Trowa, 1 d'Hilde, 1 de Réléna et 4 de son mari. Plus que tous les Noëls de toute sa vie.

Mais Heero qui remerciait sa mère pour le cadeau reçu, se rend compte que Duo n'a touché à aucun de ses cadeaux. Il s'approche de lui et lui relève le visage et là son cœur se serre.

« Duo, mon Ange qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il… Il en a… tellement. J'en… J'en ai jamais reçu plus de deux. Et… Et c'est très récent… »

« Mon Ange… »

Heero l'embrasse et Duo en reniflant y répond. Tous sont attendris.

« Allez, mon amour ouvre tes cadeaux. »

« Oui. »

C'est un petit oui tout timide. Mais Duo commence par le cadeau de Réléna.

Un très beau pull sobre et noir de cher Calvin Klein. Duo la remercie.

Puis celui d'Hilde.

Des sous-vêtements de chez Calvin Klein, noirs.

Duo lui est tout rouge.

« HILDE ! »

« Quoi ! Ils sont beaux non ? »

« Oui. Merci Hilde. »

Ceux de Quatre et Trowa.

« Quatre, Trowa ! Il est magnifique. »

« Comme cela, tu pourras prendre encore plus de photos. »

Duo avait dans les mains un appareille photo numérique.

Le deuxième paquet comportait deux cartes mémoires et une housse pour protéger celui-ci.

Duo les remercia une nouvelle fois.

Puis Duo prit le premier offert par la mère d'Heero.

« Mme Yuy, je ne peux pas accepter c'est trop. »

« Duo, le bonheur que tu donnes à mon cœur et à mon fils n'a pas de prix. Heero m'a conseillé, j'espère qu'il te plait. Et appelle-moi Clara, Duo. »

« Mme… Clara, je… Il est magnifique. Ce PC portable est léger et… OH, il est vraiment super. »

« Ouvre le deuxième Duo. »

« Oui, Clara. »

« Merci beaucoup. C'est un magnifique cadeau Clara. »

Le deuxième paquet comportait un très beau sac adapté pour transporter le PC portable.

Duo soupira. Les cadeaux de son mari. Heero avait ouvert les siens en premier et l'avait embrassé de suite. Duo ne pleurait pas encore.

Le premier cadeau était un bijou, une très belle montre.

« Tu n'as plus d'excuse pour être en retard mon amour. »

Duo sourit et râle pour la forme.

« Même pas juste. »

Tous rigolent.

Le deuxième est un nouveau téléphone portable.

« Heero, il est super mimi et plus petit, OH merci. »

« Ta batterie commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, et depuis qu'il avait pris l'eau, il avait un peu de mal de temps en temps.

Duo pouffe de rire

« Oui c'est vrai. Merci Heechan. »

Le troisième.

« Je ne sens pas bon ? »

« Baka. Bien sûr que si, mais tes parfums commencent à être vides. »

« Pardon. Merci mais trois c'est trop mon amour. »

« Alors, j'en reprends deux ? »

« NON. Idiot ! »

Heero s'était rapproché de lui et venait de se mettre derrière lui. Il tenait Duo maintenant pas la taille et venait de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Allez, ouvre le dernier. »

« Hum. »

« Il est gros. »

« Hn. »

Duo prend son temps pour ouvrir celui-ci.

« Heero, il est super beau. »

« Tu n'en avais pas vraiment pour l'hivers. Il a été fait sur mesure, comme celui pour l'été. »

« Merci, tu m'as trop gâté, non vous m'avez trop gâté. »

« Alors tu ne veux pas de ton dernier cadeau. »

« Encore ? »

« Celui-là est nécessaire. Je n'aime pas te savoir sous la pluie en moto. Et on ne peut pas toujours arriver et partir en même temps du bureau. »

« Non ! Tu n'as pas acheté une autre voiture ? »

« Si. Elle sera ici mardi. Á ton nom. »

« Heero. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est comme voiture. »

« Si. Je t'écoute. »

« Une Golf noire. »

« **OH MERCI. J'ADORE CETTE VOITURE**… Désolé d'avoir crié… »

Duo est tout penaud et tout le monde éclate de rire.

« Tu m'as rendu sourd mon Ange. »

« Désolé mon amour. »

« Je savais que cette voiture te plairait. Elle n'est ni trop grande ni trop petite et tu la regardes à chaque fois que nous passons devant volkswagen. »

Duo soupire d'aisance en se laissant aller contre le torse de son mari.

« Oui, j'adore cette voiture. La tienne est trop grosse. Une BM, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus petit. »

« Non mais c'est pratique pour les vacances. En février tu l'apprécieras. »

« Hein ? Où va-t-on en février ? »

« C'est une surprise mais nous n'y serons pas seuls. »

« Hein ? »

« Dans moins de deux mois mon Ange. »

« Ça va être dur Heechan. »

« Je te le dirais ce soir dans notre lit. »

« Heero ! »

« Vous êtes un couple adorable mes fils. »

Duo commence à avoir les lèvres qui tremblent.

« Maman je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi mon chéri et grâce à toi j'ai la chance d'avoir un deuxième fils adorable et je suis la plus heureuse des mères. »

« Clara. »

Il y a des moments où l'on croit que « Rien ne va plus ! » et la vie reprend son cour, pour nous offrir ce que l'on a tant rêvé…

« Viens mon fils. Et je n'ai pas osé te demander de m'appeler maman tout à l'heure. Heero est d'accord, nous en avons déjà discuté. »

Heero pousse Duo à aller dans les bras de sa mère. Une fois fait, Duo pleure dans les bras de cette femme qui lui donne la chance de pouvoir dire pour la première fois de sa vie…

« Maman, je t'aime… »

_**THE END… **_

_**Catirella **_

◊◦◊•◊◦◊

**Alors… Pour les petits malheurs en tout genre ! …**

**La varicelle…  
**Je l'ai eu il y a 4 ans. En même temps que ma fille. C'est SUPER. Ce n'est même pas elle qui me l'a refilée mais les autres gosses de la garderie de la maternelle. UNE HORREUR.

**Le chat et son tour de rein…**  
Ma chatte actuelle m'a fait le coup il y a 4 ans. Véto d'urgence en plein mois de juillet un dimanche matin. Le prix aussi était très sympa du véto de garde !

**Le kiné**, ça fait mal. Mais c'est vrai qu'après… C'est le pied. Vive les problèmes de dos… Le mal du 20ème siècle et je pense aussi celui du 21ème.

(1) : Je sais comme me la dit Hlo que les animaux sont refuser dans les Hôpitaux ou Clinique. Peu être les chiens pour aveugle et encore. Mais là on va dire que c'est bon…

◊◦◊•◊◦◊

* * *

**Alors, j'ai droit à une petite reviews ?** ۰۰↓۰۰ 


End file.
